


Early Hours

by storiesfortravellers



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Enemy Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at 3-sentence-fic day at comment-fic on livejournal: John/Bobby, "Don't do anything stupid."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Hours

They go again one more time, in the dark hour before dawn, groping urgently at each other's bodies before John sneaks back to the enemy camp.

After, Bobby watches John hurriedly get dressed, a slick sheen of sweat still lingering on his skin as he pulls his jeans on.

Bobby frowns, and says "Don't do anything stupid for those people"; John grins, kisses him hard, and says, "When have I ever done anything stupid?"


End file.
